


our little remedy

by nocticolor



Series: if the lord don’t forgive me / i’d still have my baby and my babe would have me [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocticolor/pseuds/nocticolor
Summary: V wakes up with a start. Her heart’s pounding and her throat feels tight as her hands search for the body next to her in blind panic. The relief that floods through her when she feels two arms—one ‘ganic, one metal—around her, solid and warm, is almost painful.“V, baby, ’s alright.” She can feel Johnny’s lips moving against her temple, his beard prickling her skin. His voice is rough with sleep. “I got you.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: if the lord don’t forgive me / i’d still have my baby and my babe would have me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	our little remedy

_"After I transfer your construct into your body, you will die. It is inevitable. It is imminent. You shall live for about six months. Perhaps somewhat more."_

_“Alt, give us a fuckin’ minute, alright?” Johnny snaps at her._

_God, but she’s exhausted. “I-I can’t believe it. Everything, a-all we did—it was pointless. Johnny, I’ve had enough of this. I’m so tired.”_

_“We’re stickin’ to the plan, baby.” She can tell he’s fucking upset. He used to tell her that he’d go back into cyberspace gladly, knowing that she’s alive and well. “I’m goin’ with Alt, fuck knows where, you’re keepin’ your body.”_

_Somehow, the thought of Johnny, trapped here for eternity, is worse to her than her inevitable demise. “No. Johnny, no. There’s gotta be another way. I don’t—I can’t—”_

_He shakes his head. “Finding another way would mean makin’ a deal with ‘Saka. I’ll pass.”_

_“You take the body, then. I’ll go, you stay.” When she first woke up with the chip in her head and the knowledge that she was going to die sooner rather than later, she would never have thought herself capable of making a decision like this._

_Now it seems like the easiest thing in the world. He gets her body, and she gets to know that he’s out there somewhere, getting a second chance at life._

_“Are you outta your fuckin’ mind?” He sounds absolutely furious._

_“Johnny, I’m gonna die.” She swallows around the lump in her throat. “Six months. Six months without you for me, compared to the rest of your life in my body for you.”_

_“And what about me? The rest of my fuckin’ life without you, wearin’ your fuckin’ face?”_

_V doesn’t give him empty platitudes. Knows how much she’d hate that, were their roles reversed. So she grits her teeth, gets up instead. Walks towards that bridge with a determination she never thought she’d have in her in a situation like this._

_Johnny follows her. “What, a little guilt creeps in and that’s that? You give up?” he taunts._

_“Stop. Just stop.” She knows what he’s trying to do. She’d do the same._

_“Gonna just roll over instead of fightin’ for what’s yours, decomish yourself ‘cause you’re too fuckin’ scared to say goodbye?” His words are harsh, but she can hear the panic underneath. Knows him too well by now not to._

_“It is my decision, let me make it,” she pleads as they come to a halt before the beam of light._

_He grabs her by the arm, pulling her towards him. His hand grips her neck to bring their foreheads together. The way his voice shakes_ kills _her. “V, don’t do this to me. Don’t you fuckin’ dare do this to me.”_

_There are no tears to be shed in cyberspace, but she can still feel her eyes burn. “Johnny, I’m sorry. I gotta.” She takes his face in her hands, tries to burn it into her mind. “I love you. No matter what’s out there, I’ll never stop loving you.”_

_“Love you too, V,” he sighs. “An’ I’m sorry as well, baby.”_

_She blinks. “For wha—?”_

_It happens so quickly, there’s no time for her to react. He lets go of her, and then he just… steps into the beam, and he’s gone. It’s so fucking clichéd she wants to vomit, but for a moment, time stands still as her brain catches up to what just happened._

_“No. No no no no no.” There’s a sob rising in her chest, once she realizes. “Johnny! Don’t do this to me, you_ asshole _. You selfish bastard,_ get back here _!”_

_“He can’t hear you.” Alt’s voice is as devoid of feeling as ever. The reminder that this is who—what Johnny might become, an unfeeling cyber entity so far removed from who he once was, makes it all the worse._

_“Please, Alt,” she begs. It feels like her insides are torn open, like she’s bleeding all over this non-existent floor. “Don’t let him do this. Please!”_

_“There is nothing I can do. You must now enter the well to return to your body.”_

_She shakes her head frantically. She can’t. “Johnny, come back!” she screams, voice cracking. “Don’t leave me!_ Johnny _—”_

* * *

V wakes up with a start. Her heart’s pounding and her throat feels tight as her hands search for the body next to her in blind panic. The relief that floods through her when she feels two arms—one ‘ganic, one metal—around her, solid and warm, is almost painful.

“V, baby, ’s alright.” She can feel Johnny’s lips moving against her temple, his beard prickling her skin. His voice is rough with sleep. “I got you.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles as she buries her face in his bare chest. “I fucking hate that dream.” Hates it all the more because it’s a memory, replaying in her head over and over again.

“Don’t gotta apologize, y’know that.”

He runs his finger through her hair the way he knows she likes it, fingertips scraping against her scalp gently. She tries to press closer to him, even though there’s barely any space between them left. It’s fucked up and she knows it, but sometimes she wishes they were still connected. Knows he feels like that too, as if that makes it any less fucked up.

“Get ‘em, too, sometimes. Ones where you manage to go through with your gonk plan.”

She lifts her head to place a kiss on his throat. “It wasn’t a gonk plan. Not to me.” 

They’ve had that conversation plenty of times. Well, _conversation_ might be putting it mildly—the first time was a mere ten minutes after uploading Johnny’s engram to his icicle of a body. It was a shouting match for the books, followed by a shit ton of tears. It took a lot of work on both sides, but they’ve been slowly getting better at communication since then. Not sharing a mind definitely required some adjustment.

Johnny doesn’t reply, but his arms around her tighten. He brings his mouth to hear ear and whispers, “Want Johnny to chase the bad dreams away, baby?”

She snorts and makes a feeble attempt at pushing him away. “Only if you stop talking about yourself in third person, you creep.”

He grins one of _those_ grins and grabs her wrists, pinning them to the mattress. “That a yes or no?”

“You know the answer to that.” V laughs, squirming under him. 

His thumb strokes over her wrist. “Still gotta ask.”

“Yes. Pretty please, with cherries on top,” she purrs and bats her lashes at him, just to rile him up.

He groans and grinds his hips against her. She can feel his half-hard cock pressing into her stomach and it sends a shiver of anticipation through her.

“Good girl,” Johnny teases. She sighs happily as he lets go of her wrists to let his hands roam over her bare body. Once they arrive back at her breasts, he gives them a firm squeeze. 

V giggles. “What are you, twelve?”

“Never too old to appreciate a fine pair of tits.” He smirks, and dips his head to let his teeth graze over one of her nipples. When he swirls his tongue around it, she arches her back. She never really liked having her breasts played with in the past, and there are still days where it doesn’t do much for her, but fuck if Johnny doesn’t try to make it worth her while. Today it’s _good_ , she can already feel the faint throbbing between her legs, and she really needs to tell him to hurry the hell up, because— 

She frowns. It takes her a moment to figure out what’s distracting her, and then she realizes her holo’s ringing.

Johnny lifts his head and raises an eyebrow. “Oughta answer, might be important.” There’s a glint in his eyes that she doesn’t like, but, well... he’s right. So she does.

A familiar voice rings out. “Hey, V. It’s me, Kerry.”

“Hey, Kerry.” She glares at Johnny as he slowly kisses his way down her body, leaving a trail of spit on her skin. “What’s up?”

“We’re still on for tonight, right?” 

“Tonight?” She furrows her brows. Ah, shit—today is Friday. Between solving the issue of her impending death and moving apartments she completely forgot about the fact that Kerry has been wanting to introduce Johnny and her to his new flame. “Uh, yeah. Of course.”

Johnny, the bastard, bites at her hip bone and she hisses in spite of herself. 

“V, you okay?” Kerry’s voice is a very unpleasant reminder that he definitely heard her.

“Absolutely,” she says as firmly as she can while giving Johnny a stern look. It’s not very effective, because he settles between her thighs, looking entirely unperturbed as he places a kiss on her mound. 

“Good, good. So, I was thinking about the Asian fusion place downtown?”

“The one on Kestrel Street?” Johnny runs a single finger up and down her slit ever so lightly. She definitely doesn’t sound breathless. “ _Chibiscus_ or something?”

“Right, that one! Quinn said it’s pretty good.”

He slips the finger in, and she clenches around it. “Sounds— _ah_ —great.”

Kerry pauses, and she holds her breath. “Um… alright. How’s eight sound?”

Johnny adds another finger, and then his tongue flicks over her clit as he crooks them. It tears something between gasp and a moan out of her, and she really, really hates herself for her lack of self-control. 

The static of the holo rings loud in her ears. This time, the pause seems to last even longer. “V, is Johnny there with you?”

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Kerry makes a _very_ indignant noise. “Oh for fuck’s sake, are you guys seriously _fucking_?”

“No?” Gah. She can’t even blame Johnny. This is entirely her fault, because she knows he would have stopped the moment she asked him to.

“Tryin’ to eat her pussy here, Ker, so hurry the fuck up.”

Okay, maybe she can blame Johnny a little. 

“I really fucking hate you sometimes, Johnny,” Kerry sighs. The exasperation is palpable. “Just be there. And don’t be late!” 

With a click, Kerry’s gone. She knows he’s gone because she checks several times, just to be sure. Then she grabs a pillow and pulls it over her face. Maybe she can smother herself with it. That thought sounds very appealing to her right now.

“Oh, fuck me,” she groans, her voice muffled. 

Johnny pulls himself up from between her thighs, bracketing her head between his forearms. 

“Was plannin’ on it.” His voice is colored with amusement as he takes the pillow from her and throws it somewhere on the floor. 

“Oh, har har. How the hell am I supposed to look Kerry in the eyes now?” 

He snorts. “Trust me, Kerry’s witnessed worse things. Fuck, he’s _done_ worse things. One time—”

“I don’t wanna know!” 

His eyes crinkle with mirth as he goes to kiss her. His lips brush against hers, light and teasing in a way that’s reserved for their mornings together. 

“‘Sides,” he says with a shit-eating grin, “you were gettin’ really worked up there, princess. Barely had to touch you.”

One of his hands trails down her body. He slips it between her thighs, dragging his fingers through her folds. She stops herself from bucking her hips out of sheer defiance. 

“Johnny, stop teasing me.”

He brings his fingers to his mouth, licking her slick off them. Once they’re coated in his saliva, he guides them to her lips. She takes them into her mouth, and he cradles her cheek with his other hand as she sucks on his fingers. She can feel his cock twitching against her—the way he looks at her sends a wave of fresh arousal through her.

“Gotta tell me what you want, baby.” Johnny pulls his fingers out of her mouth gently. The same hand disappears between them, and he starts stroking his cock lazily without taking his eyes off her. 

_Fuck_. The ache between her legs makes it hard to focus.

“C’mon, Johnny. Get inside me,” she demands.

He nuzzles her neck. “Know you can do better than that, princess.”

V feels the head of his cock against her entrance, his chrome hand holding down her hips to keep her from moving. 

“Fuck me, Johnny.” Her breath hitches with anticipation. “ _Please_.”

He pushes into her with a groan, transfixed by the sight of his cock sinking all the way inside her. 

“God, ‘s like you were made for me, baby.” 

She wraps her legs around him, greedy for more. He kisses her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, and it’s when he bites down that she gasps at the sensation. His hand tangles in her hair, angling her head so he can deepen the kiss, fuck her mouth with his tongue the way he’s now steadily fucking into her with his cock.

V’s had sex in the past, sure—some bad, some satisfactory—but Jesus, it has never felt _this_ good. It has never felt like more than sex before, not the way it does with Johnny, not like they’re becoming one again.

“Fuck,” she whimpers. “ _More_ , Johnny—deeper—”  
  
Johnny lifts her legs up and puts them on his shoulder, folding her in half as he enters her again, deeper than before. He pulls out halfway and bottoms out with the next thrust. They both have to moan at that, and she digs her fingers into the mattress for purchase.

“You look so fuckin’ beautiful, takin’ my cock like that.“

V shudders. He says the filthiest things to her, in the most tender voice. That’s what gets to her, what makes her buck her hips and bite her lip. She wishes she could do the same, tell him that she loves the way he’s burying himself so deep inside her because it makes her feel complete, like they’re still connected. But when she looks in his eyes, she thinks he knows without her having to say a word, like they’re still sharing a body. 

His hands find hers, and he intertwines their fingers. She can feel herself clenching around him as he hits that spot inside her over and over again, and by the way his thrusts are turning erratic, she can tell he’s getting close too, quickly losing control.

“V, baby, _fuck_ , I’m close.” Johnny starts to fuck her harder. He removes one of his hands from hers, finding her clit with his thumb—works it just the way she would—and she can quickly feel her release approaching. “You gonna be good and come for me, princess?” 

She arches her back and stiffens, toes curling, his name on her lips as her orgasm washes over her and renders her incapable of feeling anything but pure bliss. Johnny fucks her through the aftershocks, and then slams into her (once, twice) before coming deep inside her with a guttural groan. 

They stay still like this for a few heartbeats, until she feels her legs starting to go numb. She lets them slide from his shoulders and pulls him down to her. 

“Jesus fuck,” Johnny pants into her neck a she combs her fingers through his hair gently.

“Yeah,” V has to agree, a smile pulling at her lips. Not that she doesn’t love basking in the afterglow of a good orgasm like this, but with all of that sweat drying on her skin she’s definitely gonna need a shower some time soon. She suppresses a small shudder as she feels Johnny slide out of her, pressing his lips to her temple.

“Think I’d stay inside you all day long if I could.” Johnny tries to stretch without letting go of her, and she laughs.

“You really gotta stop saying shit like that, or we’ll never make it out of this bed.”

He snorts. “Might make it outta bed. There’s the shower, the couch, the counters. Still gotta christen this place.”

She laughs again, and he kisses her, thoroughly and unhurriedly, like they have all the time in the world. And then she realizes that maybe they really do. They’re finally both alive and well and together.

“Told you I’d chase the bad dreams away,” Johnny grins as his mouth travels down her body again.


End file.
